


Don't Answer

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Basically Sin, M/M, PWP, Soonhoon - Freeform, alpha jihoon because yes, possessive jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin calls Soonyoung while he's about to get it on with Jihoon in an abandoned classroom and being the good friend Soonyoung is, he answers it.</p><p>Basically Jihoon going ape shit because Soonyoung doesn't have his attention directed to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted because while I was editing it somehow got deleted.. Yes, sorry for my stupidity.

 

“Oh my god.” Soonyoung loudly moans when he feels his boyfriend's hand reach down on his growing hardness. Jihoon smirks as he continued to place open mouthed kisses on Soonyoung's jawline.

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung shouts as he feels Jihoon's oh-so-talented fingers trace the outlines of his clothed cock.

“Hmmm?” Jihoon hums and continued placing love bites on Soonyoung's exposed collarbones.

“I don't think we should be doing this.” Soonyoung whispers warily as Jihoon pushes him down the table, his legs now dangling on the edges.

“Well, I think that we really should.” Jihoon retorts and leans in for a kiss while his right hand parts Soonyoung's thighs and settles himself in between them.

"But what if someone finds out?” Soonyoung breaks the kiss and places his hands firmly on top of Jihoon's school uniform. God, how much Soonyoung wanted to rip it off.

“Nobody comes into this classroom anyway, now stop talking.” Jihoon growls and Soonyoung can't help but smile at his boyfriend's snarky personality.

They share a deep and fervent kiss, tongues passionately colliding, grunts casually erupting, biting and sucking intensely on each other's lips. Their kisses were in sync until Soonyoung's phone starts to ring.

“Wait. My phone.” Soonyoung breaks the kiss and Jihoon growls.

“It can wait.” Jihoon curtly replies and leans in to continue their lip locking. Soonyoung immediately forgets about his phone as Jihoon swipes his tongue over the roof of his mouth, making him moan lewdly. But then his phone starts to ring again.

It took a whole lot of self control from Soonyoung to actually push Jihoon away and reach for his phone. He could hear Jihoon growling and mumbling incoherent words as their bodies stay pressed against each other, with him still sitting on the table and Jihoon standing in front of him, in between his thighs.

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon says in gritted teeth but Soonyoung places his forefinger on his lips and mouths a “shhhh” making Jihoon scrunch his face in anger, clearly sexually frustrated from the lack of movement.

"Just 5 min-.. Hello?”

“Hey, best friend!” Soonyoung almost cringes at the chirpy voice which can only come from his partner in crime, Lee Seokmin.

“Hey, Seokmin.” Soonyoung says in a matching tone which makes Jihoon scoff in disgust. Soonyoung glares at Jihoon and the latter smirks while leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Am I not bothering you or anything?” Seokmin asks.

“No, not at a-..” Soonyoung cuts his sentence off as he bites down on his lower lip hard because fuck, his satanic boyfriend was on his knees, palming his crotch.

“LEE JIHOON WHAT THE FUCK!” Soonyoung mouths inaudibly while holding his phone away and Jihoon nonchalantly shrugs as if he's not doing anything wrong.

“So how about we go out later? Just the two of us. No boyfriends.” Seokmin suggests.

“That’d be GREAT!” Soonyoung yelps as Jihoon takes his cock out of his trousers, his member springing up. Soonyoung shivers from tr cold air and also when Jihoon started stroking him in an excruciatingly slow pace.

“STOP THIS JIHOON!” Soonyoung mouths and again his boyfriend doesn't follow his orders.

“Okay, you're so excited. I love this!” Seokmin chirps and Soonyoung wanted to thank the gods for making his best friend oblivious to what was actually happening on the other side of the line.

“YES!” Soonyoung immediately covered his mouth with his other hand as he feels Jihoon's tongue swipe over his leak. Soonyoung looks down and Jihoon smirks. He sees Jihoon swallow his cock inside his mouth, sucking him so harshly making his eyes roll back and his jaws slack.

“So I’ll pick you up at eight?” Seokmin asks, clearly oblivious of the fact that Soonyoung just fucking moaned into the phone.

“Faster!” Soonyoung's mind is in jumbles. Jihoon chuckles with his cock inside his mouth and it sends heavy vibrations down his length. Jihoon continued to suck him off so languidly, spoiling every part of his member. Soonyoung can feel his hear Jihoon's pain when he harshly pulls his hair, his scalp showing from the roughness of Soonyoung's grasp.

“Okay, I thinl eight is a bit late too. How about at six?” Honestly, Soonyoung wasn't even paying attention to Seokmin anymore. His mind was so blurry and out of focus as his boyfriend's mouth bobbed up and down his cock. Not to mention how hot the situation was, with the abandoned room, with his best friend on the line, the fear of getting caught was arousing. It was all so overwhelming.

“Yes!” Soonyoung whimpered as Jihoon flicked his tongue on the thick vein underneath his throbbing cock.

“Soonyoung, did you jus-?”

“JIHOON! What the-…” Soonyoung yells as his boyfriend grab his phone and abruptly ends the call. Jihoon cups his face in his hands and harshly pulls him in, kissing him square on the lips. The kiss was heated, Jihoon was seething, and Soonyoung was, well, frustrated. Soonyoung releases a whimper when Jihoon breaks the kiss, his lips red and swollen.

“How long were you planning on talking to him?!” Jihoon says, anger dripping in his voice.

“I’m…” Soonyoung can't find words to answer because Jihoon sounded so hot when he was angry.

“Don't do that again or you’ll suffer more than this.” Jihoon menacingly says as he walks out the room, leaving Soonyoung, sexually frustrated.

Soonyoung didn't even know what he did wrong. Unless, his short satanic but cute boyfriend was extremely jealous and over possessive of him because he did not give his full attention to him.

So Soonyoung decides to make it up to Jihoon.

Later that day, lunch time, inside the boy’s comfort room, he does.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [runs away] till we meet again ~


End file.
